robloxdragfandomcom-20200214-history
Enzo's Longterm (Season 3)
The third season of Carmella's Drag Race began on December 21, 2016. Main judges include Carmella (llEnzoll) and Enomi Bankx (bankx), along with Season 1 Winner: Allison Acid (Failusi) and Season 2 Winner: Valencia Pyre (AndreaTSB), who stayed permanently throughout the season. Eleven drag queens competed for the title of "ROBLOX's Next Drag Superstar". The prizes for the winner is a cash prize of R$3,000. The full list of contestants were revealed on December 11, 2016. The theme song played during the runway segment every episode was "Sexy Drag Queen", and the song played during the closing credits was "The Beginning", two songs from the albums SuperGlam DQ ''and Glamazon. The winner of this season was '''Terra Nova'. Contestants The drag queens who competed to be "ROBLOX's Next Drag Superstar" for the first season of Carmella's Drag Race were: (Ages and names stated are at time of contest) Episodes Episode One: Fierce, Fantasy, Fashion Airdate: December 21, 2016 Season 3 turns the realness into the unreal. As a new batch of 11 badass queens compete for the title of ROBLOX's next Drag Superstar. For the first mini-challenge, the queens were challenged in a fantasy MMO/RPG photoshoot-''blinded. Nonstandard was soon after chosen the winner and the pitcrew brought out Christmas presents that she assigned to each girl. Within the presents were a specific gear that led to the main challenge where the queens were assigned to make a look using the texture of the gear to the theme: "Fierce Fantasy Couture". After all the fantasy looks were revealed on the runway, London Bluebell, Nonstandard, Janice Dickinurson, and Mischief's Galore were declared safe; Carmella tells them to step up their game for the next challenge before dismissing them. Katherine Hoey, Matyline Pierce, and Jennifer Diamond were all praised for their looks. Jennifer Diamond was praised upon her look, and only to be judged by her choice of heels. Though she was only a replacement (Louiswalts) so she was declared safe. Matyline Pierce's look was sickening and creative, though the judges pointed out the flaws of her heels and hair choice so she stayed safe. Katherine Hoey ended up embracing the materials, winning the first challenge of the season and getting a free edit from Enomi Bankx. As for the bottom four, Callista Lita and Terra Nova were criticized on playing it "too safe" and being too basic for the first challenge, though they were safe. That left Countess (replacement: greendog6899) and Xenon Calleophi (replacement: N00bward replacement: natalieships) in the bottom two. After one of the most impressive lipsyncs within the longterm, both queens were saved. * '''Alternating Judge(s)': Allison Acid (S1 Winner, Failusi), Valencia Pyre (S2 Winner, AndreaTSB), Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) * Mini-Challenge: Fantasy MMO/RPG Photoshoot Blinded * Mini-Challenge Winner: Nonstandard * Main Challenge: Create an outfit using the texture of a given gear * Challenge Winner: Katherine Hoey * Main Challenge Prize: N/A * Bottom Two: Countess and Xenon Calleophi * Lip Sync Song: "Whip It" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: No one * Farewell message: N/A Episode Two: Bitch Perfect * Alternating Judge(s): Allison Acid (S1 Winner, Failusi), Valencia Pyre (S2 Winner, AndreaTSB), Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) * Special Guest: Asprince * Mini-Challenge: Naked dance-off to "Born Naked" * Mini-Challenge Winners: * Main Challenge: Perform in a collegiate a cappella sing-off called Bitch Perfect * Challenge Winner: Janice Dickinurson * Main Challenge Prize: N/A * Runway Theme: Shimmer and Sparkle * Bottom Two: Nonstandard and Xenon Calleophi * Lip Sync Song: "Famous" by Charli XCX * Eliminated: Xenon Calleophi * Farewell Message:' "'Good Luck Girls! xoxo -Xenon" Episode Three: Stealthy Sisters * Alternating Judge(s): Valencia Pyre (S2 Winner, AndreaTSB), Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) * Mini-Challenge: Laser Tag * Mini-Challenge Winners: Mischief's Galore and Terra Nova * Main Challenge: Star in an action/comedy movie inspired by the movie "Charlie's Angels" * Challenge Winner: Terra Nova * Main Challenge Prize: N/A * Runway Theme: Lights, Camera, Action, Chiq * Bottom Two: Katherine Hoey and Mischief's Galore * Lip Sync Song: "Aura" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Mischief's Galore * Farewell message: "It's Fine, my PTSD was acting up anyways - PGX" Episode Four: Ru-Girls * Alternating Judge(s): Allison Acid (S1 Winner, Failusi), Valencia Pyre (S2 Winner, AndreaTSB), Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) * Special Guest: N/A * Mini-Challenge: Meme Dance-Off * Mini-Challenge Winners: Terra Nova & Callista Lita * Main Challenge: Form 3 Groups of 3 & Choreograph a number to a Rupaul song * Challenge Winner: Terra Nova * Main Challenge Prize: N/A * Runway Theme: Bold Fashion * Bottom Two: Katherine Hoey & Callista Lita * Lip Sync Song: "Wannabe" by Spice Girls * Eliminated: Katherine Hoey * Farewell Message:' '"GG - Kathy" 'Episode Five: Snatch Game' * Alternating Judge(s): Allison Acid (S1 Winner, Failusi), Valencia Pyre (S2 Winner, AndreaTSB), Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) * Special Guest: N/A * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winners: Terra Nova * Main Challenge: Impersonate a Celebrity in the Snatch Game * Challenge Winner: Matyline Pierce * Main Challenge Prize: N/A * Runway Theme: Creature from the Drag Lagoon (Dragula-esque Sea Monster Inspired) * Bottom Two: London BlueBell & Callista Lita * Lip Sync Song: Calling All The Monsters - China Anne McClain * Eliminated: Callista Lita * Farewell Message:' "'BALENCIAAGAAAAAAA - Nalia ~ "''' '''Episode Six: Death Becomes Her (Momentarily) * Alternating Judge(s): Allison Acid (S1 Winner, Failusi), Valencia Pyre (S2 Winner, AndreaTSB), Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) * Special Guest: N/A * Mini-Challenge: Sword Fight * Mini-Challenge Winners: Terra Nova * Main Challenge: "Moments Before Death" Photo-shoot * Challenge Winner: No-One * Main Challenge Prize: N/A * Runway Theme: Particle-Only Runway * Bottom Two: Countess & London Bluebell * Lip Sync Song: Alive - Sia * Eliminated: London Bluebell * Farewell Message:' '" Nyaaa, Good Luck Sisters, Vote Harry for Miss c plz xo -London " Episode 7: The Musical Ball * Alternating Judge(s): Allison Acid (S1 Winner, Failusi), Valencia Pyre (S2 Winner, AndreaTSB), Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) * Special Guest: N/A * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winners: Janice Dickinurson * Main Challenge: Design three different musical inspired outfits, including one made completely from ROBLOX instrument meshes * Challenge Winner: Matyline Pierce * Main Challenge Prize: N/A * Bottom Two: Terra Nova & Nonstandard * Lip Sync Song: Tears - Clean Bandit * Eliminated: Nonstandard * Farewell Message: " Should've Been Terra " Episode 8: The Final Four * Alternating Judge(s): Allison Acid (S1 Winner, Failusi), Valencia Pyre (S2 Winner, AndreaTSB), Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) * Runway Theme: Best Drag * Lip Sync Song: Champion - Rupaul * Eliminated: Countess * Farewell Message: " *leaves skype chat* " Episode 9: Grand Finale After a long awaited answer, both "America's Next Drag Superstar" and "Miss Congeniality" are crowned. Hosted By Carmella Co Hosted By Valencia Pyre. Valencia Provided a Stand-Up Comedy Routine throughout Intermissions. * Miss Congeniality: Janice Dickinurson * Runners Up: Janice Dickinurson & Matyline Pierce * Winner of Carmella's Drag Race Season Three: Terra Nova Category:Long Terms